Surviving
by MissAlisterCroft
Summary: You either have to hide, or make a move.


AN:

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Naughty Dog does.

Okay.. here's my other sad story. Hopefully I'm all cried out now and I can play it over the weekend without becoming an absolute basket case and come up with some more action stories. Unless you guys like this? 'Cause believe me. I got a LOT more where these came from. It just goes so well with the Characters. Still using flashbacks here.

– – Page Breakers Still Sucking Away – –

'How are we going to get out of this?' Ellie inquired from the other side of the desk you were currently all hiding under in attempt to avoid a hoard of Clickers.

You shrugged. There wasn't much you could do to avoid these guys.

Unless you distracted them with something else.

You immediately let your gaze wander to find Joel. He was looking right back at you.

'Don't you dare think about it..'

- -

'Don't! Stay away from the windows!'

You listen to his direction. He seems to have more of an idea of what's happening than you do.

Moving quickly you choose instead to hide beside the bookcase mounted on the wall. There's no window there and it makes you feel much safer. Less exposed.

'Joel, what's going on?' you ask.

'I don't know. Something's happened to the neighbors.' he seems distant. Like disconnecting himself from the situation makes it easier to talk about.

'Jimmy? Something's happened to Jimmy?!'

He's a good friend of you guys. He helped you move onto the block a few years ago. Come to think of it, the only person who'd shown an interest in helping you two settle in. He was a nice man.

Joel doesn't reply to your question but it doesn't bother you. It was more a thought out loud anyway.

There's a loud noise at the front of the house causing both yours and Joel's gaze to shoot directly to the intrusion.

'H – Hello?' Joel shouts out as confidently as he can. You can tell he's just as scared as you but won't show it.

There's no response.

Joel takes hold of the gun from the top desk drawer 'Stay here.'

You nod and huddle down as close to the ground as you can.

You start to shiver as you watch him leave the room. You feel utterly alone without him here.

It's quiet. Very quiet.

You start to think Joel might just be over-reacting. Maybe Jimmy is just sick and not feeling well. You wonder if you should go check on him.

Shakily grasping the edge of the bookcase you brace yourself to stand.

Apparently your brain hasn't gotten the message that you're not scared. You shake uncontrollably as you lean on various items around the den as you move to the glass patio window.

Fumbling with the lock you eventually hear the unlocking mechanism click.

You suck in a breath and tug on the door lightly to slide it open.

You scan the area around your yard quickly. Noting nothing of importance you begin to edge your way outside.

Almost instantly a tattered blur of red and plaid cuts into your view.

You push back on impulse and use all your strength to shut the door behind you as you scamper back inside to avoid whatever just scared you. Your efforts prove not enough as the door is opened.

You didn't lock it.

'JOEL!' you scream, absolutely terrified.

You can't move as you watch what was formerly your neighbor edge toward you with short, quick steps that are unbalanced and uncoordinated.

'JOEL!' you scream again as tears start to pour down your face.

You stumble backward and fall harshly to the ground. The impact causes you to hit your head on the carpeted floor.

Thank god you weren't in the kitchen.

You start to shuffle backward on the floor as fast as your body will allow.

You are unable to control the frightened noises that escape you as you retreat.

He's getting closer and you don't know what to do. You've never had to defend yourself. There's never been any need to.

Your back hits the wall as you prepare yourself for what's about to happen.

You don't know what's happened to Jimmy but you know what's about to happen to you.

He eventually reaches you, trying clumsily to grab onto you.

You brace your arms out in front of you and push as hard as you can. He's trying to angle his head so he can bite you.

Using all the force you can muster, you level your feet so they are lined up with his knees and you kick with all your strength and close your eyes.

You hear his knees snap.

You don't want to open your eyes, the sound was enough. You didn't need the visual too.

The desperate pained sounds the emanate in the room cause you to cringe. This is absolutely sickening.  
You start to sob when you hear a gunshot not too far from your head.

You try to open your eyes but you're hauled from your position on the floor and shoved roughly toward the direction of the garage.

'Run!' you hear Joel shout before you make you panicked retreat down the hallway.

- -

'Why? You help me and I help you.' you reply with a smile.

He makes a grab for your hand to halt your motions.

'Please, don't do it.' he begs.

'I'll be fine. Besides..' you lean down and land your lips firmly on his, lingering there for a moment before pulling away 'I know you have my back.'

You dart before he gets a chance to reply.

'HEY! Here! Come this way! Follow me!' you shout to get the attention of the Clickers vigilantly patrolling the area.

It seems to work. They almost immediately take notice of you and begin pursuit.

You shoot Joel a quick reassuring glance and take off down the hallway with the Infected right on your tail.

Just a typical day at work.

Just surviving.

– – Fear The Mighty Page Breakers – –

AN: Whew. Alright. Hopefully I'll be onto something happier now. That was.. I don't know. Nice to write? It felt relaxing for some odd reason. I wanted to do some cute stuff like spending some time at a lake before the outbreak, or sitting on the roof of the house just cuddling.. but that kinda had more of a place in my other story. So I went with a truly traumatic little scene in lieu because I felt it fit the overall scene more.. I hope.. I think.. Oh jeez, I'm not sure anymore :S I had the woman using herself as bait because I've decided there will be no Bricks present to toss. It was the only way this would make logical sense. No one in their right mind would do that unless they had to, right? :) Review and I'll take the pulse from there.


End file.
